


Something bad <-> Antisepticeye X Reader!

by Zero_love



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Antisepticeye/Reader - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye / reader, Antisepticeye x reader, F/M, I suck at tags, Reader / Antisepticeye, Smut, Smut with a plot, Violence, antisepticeye, enjoy, moans, readerxantisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_love/pseuds/Zero_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 13 of 'Stuck in something bad' </p><p>Anti finally gets what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something bad <-> Antisepticeye X Reader!

**Author's Note:**

> You may be confused when you read this, so make sure to check out the story 
> 
> Here> https://www.quotev.com/story/8203698/Stuck-In-Something-Bad-DomAntiSepticeye-X-Reader
> 
> This is chapter #13 of ' Something bad'
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^U^
> 
> WARNING: This may include Rape/Non-con. If you do not enjoy such content. DO. NOT. READ. If you comment, acting petty, I will take great joy in deleting that shit.

Your eyes fluttered open slowly, not to the sun but to someone wrapped around your frame and kissing your neck. This 'Someone' was nipping and kissing at your neck. You knew who it was, "Anti quit... Its two in the morning" you muttered slowly. "Oh come on love, I just wanna have some fun~" he cooed. "Anti n-" "Shush, now. I've been waiting to pull this off for so long and I'd hate to wait longer" He whispered in your ear roughly. This sent chills down your spin and you shuttered with almost each word that came out of his mouth. He chuckled at this "OH how I just love it when your scared. It really turns me on, love" "Anti, i don't want to do th-" "Oh, but i do" he whispered, removing his shirt, he threw it to the floor and began unzipping his pants. You shut your eyes, wishing this would end "A-Anti" You whispered. "Yes love~" "Listen this is funny and a-all but you can stop with the joke. Im spooked, you got me" You said with a shaky voice. "This isn't a joke~" he chuckled almost mockingly. "I-I won't run away ag-again" "Oh I'll be the one who makes sure you won't, love. Now open your eyes" You slowly opened your eyes to see Anti on the bed with his knees to the mattress. You didn't dare to look lower but then again, you didn't wanna look at him in the face anymore. You turned your face away from him. "Goddamn it you bitch, look at me" He growled. You turned back to him, looking at him in the eyes. He bent down, tugging at your shirt to pull it off. "Anti quit please!" "Shut up damn it! You talk to damn much." He muttered. "Ugh, Take off your shirt" He whispered. You followed instructions and removed your shirt, now showing your (F/C) bra. "Mmmmm thats what I like." He unzipped your jeans and wiggled them off you. All you could do was stare up into the ceiling and wait for it to be over. You soon saw his face hover over yours. He grabbed your cheeks with his hands roughly and came in for a long sloppy like kiss, he was laying on top of you by then. You felt his bare member on your (F/C) panties. He removed one of his hands from your cheek and started playing with the liner of your panties, soon he was taking them off. He threw it to the side and stopped kissing you to stand back up on his knees and look at you. You blushed a deep red, looked away. He chuckled darkly which made you shiver once more. "Sit up" He demanded. You did as told and sat up, back on the wall. "Eh, No get up. Stand on the floor" He pointed to the floor and you rolled your eyes, you got up now standing on the floor. He shifted around and sat with his legs folded up on the bed. "Come here~" You got on the bed as told and was right in front of him. Without warning he grabbed you by the waste and pushed you into his chest. He wrapped his arms around your back, he started kissing you slowly, He then started removing your bra. When he finished with that he tossed it aside. He moved you up into his member "Fuuuuuuuhhhk~" he moaned, You let out a small shutter sigh. He moved you down slowly "Ahhhh ouch ouch!" "Shhh shh" Anti hushed you as he moved you down on his member. When he was fully in you, he took a few seconds and started moving you up and down. You let out a small moan of pleasure. You wrapped your arms around him and but your head on his shoulder. You heard him moaning cuss words and well, just moaning in general. "Fuhhhk, Your so tight, (Y/N)!" He moaned. He started speeding up and you let out some more moans,but they where more high pitched. "A-Antiii~" You moaned. "Mmmmm ah~ (Y-Y/N)" "F-Fuck!! A-Anti~ I'm coming!" Pleasure ran threw you, Anti didn't take a second to stop. You felt his member swell inside of you and his thrust became faster and sloppier. "FUUUHhhhhkkkkk~ (Y/N)" You felt his cum explode inside of you and you clenched into his back harder. He chuckled at your reaction and set you back down on the bed. He flopped next to you, huffing. You reached down to grab anything to cover yourself. You felt a shirt and fished it back up. You threw it on and it was bigger than yours so it was either mark's from a few nights ago or jacks. You felt two hands wrap around your waste and snuggle into your neck. Not knowing what to do you just ran your fingers threw his hair and then led them down to wrap around his neck. You shut your eyes, drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/N) alright. I don't mean to be a massive bitch Rex, but there is a warning on my quotev, AND a warning at the beginning of this work. Didn't you read the "rape/non-con" thing. So before you start fucking commenting shit downing this work because it has a little to do with rape/non-con. Because you honestly don't have to read shit here. Don't try to comment and complain about how you don't enjoy it, wait no please do that so I can take great pleasure in deleteing the fuck out of that petty comment of yours. Be reminded, AGAIN, Antisepticeye is EVIL in my story he doesn't magically turn good, or the reader doesn't turn him good, he is evil. That is the cold hard truth. He was made evil, and I'm going to KEEP his character like that. if you do not like that, then get your head out of your ass, and read something else. Thank you to the people who support and enjoy the content I put out. And to you haters, Peace out biTCHES)


End file.
